One Headlight
by zombie kait
Summary: Who wouldn't freak out, waking up in a strange place and finding out the people you know don't exist?


1It's been a long time since I attempted an X-men story. So..here I am again attempting another one and hoping people like it because I have a great idea for this. I tried to do the accents for both Gambit and Rogue but I'm afraid I butchered them pretty badly.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Sentinels were not her thing; they weren't human. Humans or mutants she could deal with easily if she was in this situation. But Sentinels? That was completely different. She didn't want to think of herself as helpless when it came to them, she was just severely limited to what she could do against them. Ok, so she couldn't dent them even if she tried which was why she was waiting with the Blackbird for the others to return. It wasn't the most exciting job but she could do it. However, there was nothing for her to do but just sit and wait.

Binoculars in hand, she lifted them up and looked through them, focusing on the scene a few blocks away. Sentinels had began to openly search the streets of New York looking for mutants. Xavier had sent out the usual team to fight them: Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops, Jean, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat and herself. She honestly didn't understand why she had been selected to go, her powers wouldn't be helpful against the sentinels. Logan told her to stay with the Blackbird, make sure it's ready in case they needed to get out of there quickly.

What had surprised her was the fact that Magneto and his lackeys showed up halfway through the fight. They had the advantage at the beginning and with the help of Magneto and his goons they managed to keep it. Glancing up through the binoculars, she saw more sentinels flying towards the fight.

Shadowcat phased through the leg of one while Wolverine tore it apart from the waist up. Jean held another in place while Scott blasted it apart piece by piece. Storm easily ripped one apart with lightning, while Pyro set another on fire and laughed as it slowly melted in front of his eyes. Colossus had no trouble knocking them down and punching holes through them. Magneto would take three or four at a time and crumple them up into metal scrap balls. Sabertooth however stood by Magento like a type of bodyguard or something which seemed a bit odd considering that Magneto had the biggest advantage out of anyone. Blue smoke caught the corner of her eye and she turned to see Kurt standing on top of a sentinel. He wrapped his arms around the head and disappeared again, taking the head of the sentinel with him.

Setting the binoculars on the ledge, she blew a stray white lock of hair out of her eyes before leaning her head against her fist. She had been sitting on the edge of the building, watching them for half an hour now. Half an hour of anxious waiting, wondering if her friends were ok, if the fight was almost over, if she could think of a good enough excuse for Logan to join them. Swinging her leg idly while lifting the binoculars to her eyes once more, she didn't notice the figure approaching her.

"Ya know chère, ya gotta be careful or else you're gonna fall." A voice said next to her ear, causing her to jump and half turn, throwing her off balance. Grabbing the ledge to steady herself, she was a bit thankful at the hands on her shoulders, pulling her back, away from the long drop below.

"What are you doing here?" Green eyes flashed as she turned to look at him, her eyes showing the suspicion she felt. A cigarette hung loosely from his lips and his auburn locks fell across his eyes. He smelled of cinnamon and smoke and she wasn't sure why, but the combination mixed together nicely. Scowling at that thought, she turned her back to him and picked up the binoculars once more.

"I could ask y' de same thing." He sat down next to her and took the binoculars out of her hands, to her annoyance, and lifted them to look at the fight.

"How could Ah be of any help 'gainst Sentinels?" She lifted a gloved hand, staring at it with a mix of anger and sadness, before letting her hand drop back in her lap.

"I didn' see ma fille down there so I went t' see where she was." His eyes shifted from what the binoculars showed, to the girl next to him. It had been awhile since he last seen her and she had changed pulling away from her Gothic look and starting to go for a more natural look. Her hair was longer, going past her shoulders with the ends slightly curled. Her face had become darker due to spending more time outside reading instead of in the library or her bedroom. Lips once covered in a shade of purple was now the natural ruby red that she had been hiding for years. The X-men uniform that clung tightly to her every curve was black with green trim that matched her emerald eyes. Knee high mint green boots matched the green gloves which fit snugly over her fingers and ended just above her wrists.

"How many times do Ah have to say Ahm not ya girl before ya get it through dat thick head of yours?" Emerald eyes regarded him for a moment before turning back to the city and the battle she wished she was part of.

"C'mon chère, didn' ya miss ol' Gambit at all?" He faked looking hurt and she snorted in response to it, causing him to grin.

"Missed ya as much as Ah do Danger Room sessions." Her laugh was sweet and he loved the sound of it and made a mental note to make sure he made her laugh more often.

Looking over at him, she couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. Short auburn brown hair, beautiful ruby red on onyx black eyes, and the beginning of a goatee. Under his brown trench coat was a dark blue form fitting t-shirt, black pants, black boots that reached his knees and black, fingerless gloves finished off his outfit. The Queen of Hearts twirled between his nimble fingers as he continued to stare at the city below them.

"Like what y' see, non?" He could feel her eyes on him and he laughed, causing her cheeks to grow red with embarrassment.

"No is right." She glared at him and tried to sound rude, but the effect was ruined due to her cheeks still being red.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, the only noise coming from the fight in the distance. Despite the fact that the X-men along with Magneto and his Acolytes were holding their ground, they were becoming quickly outnumbered as the sky filled with Sentinels. They would have to retreat soon unless somehow more mutants came to help but that was highly unlikely due to the fact that most mutants had gone into hiding.

"Dey're gonna be retreatin' soon, dat's too many, even f'r Mags t' handle." Gambit commented, not even needing the binoculars to tell him the obvious fact that the mutants were growing tired and well, Sentinels didn't feel fatigue after fighting for a long time.

"_Rogue! Rogue can you hear me?" _Scott's voice yelled over the X-communicator that hung on her belt.

"Yeah Squinty, loud an' clear." Rogue replied as she hit a small button on the X-communicator.

"_Prepare the Blackbird for takeoff. We're retreating for now, there's too many of them!"_

Standing up and glancing at Gambit, she was about to turn and head towards the Blackbird when his hand shot up and grabbed hers.

"Let go of me." Taking a step back, she tried to pull her hand free of his, but he held on to her hand and the movement to allow himself to be pulled to his feet. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him but widened slightly at seeing his face look serious for once.

"Be careful chère, ol' Gambit don' want anythin' happenin' t' ya." Taking a step forward, he was about to say something more when his eyes shifted to look over her head and narrowed. "Look out!" Shoving Rogue back onto the ground, he barely dodged the Sentinel's attack as he threw himself to the side. Quickly reaching into the pocket of his trench coat, he pulled out a stack of playing cards and sent three flying quickly towards the head of the Sentinel as it's feet touched the ground.

Slightly stunned by being shoved on the ground, Rogue snapped back into reality quickly and got to her feet. "Gambit what the hell?!" She demanded, emerald eyes reflecting her anger before they spotted the hole in the ground where she once stood. Spinning on her heel, Rogue's eyes widened in surprise at seeing a damaged Sentinel stagger forward.

"Roguey be careful!" Gambit yelled as he threw more cards at the Sentinel, making sure he had the robot's full attention.

Not sure what she could do to help, Rogue fumbled with the communicator that hung on her belt, trying to pull it off. Pressing and holding a small button, Rogue brought it up to her lips. "Scott! The Sentinels are here!" Despite all the training she had back in the Danger Room, she couldn't hide the slight panic that was in her voice. She was helpless against Sentinels and she hated that feeling.

"_Get out of there Rogue! We're on our way!"_ Wolverine's voice growled.

A nearby blast took out another chunk of the building, causing the whole thing to shudder parts of it began to fall off. Running towards the Blackbird, she urged her legs to stretch farther and move faster then they ever had before. Twenty-five feet...twenty...fifteen...ten...A large red hand came out of nowhere and slammed into Rogue throwing her off her feet. The wind was knocked out of her and she braced herself for impact with the ground.

"Rogue!" Gambit's voice filled her ears and she opened her eyes to see him looking down at her. The distance between them was growing, and it took Rogue a minute to realize she was falling. One thing she had gotten used to as an X-man was that whenever she fell, there would always be someone there to catch her and help her back up. However, there was no one there to catch her this time. Instead, she kept falling.

There was a loud thud and the world went black.

**xoxo**

The first thing she noticed was that it was quiet. She didn't want to open her eyes, but instead just try to drift back to sleep. About to roll over and snuggle under her blankets, she slowly became aware of how she was lying in the bed. Opening her eyes and turning her head to the right then quickly the left, her eyes widened further in surprise at seeing restraints on her wrists which were tied to the bedpost. Shifting her legs in the bed she felt them move only to be held down by what she guessed was more restraints.

"What the hell?" Looking around the room, she realized it was empty minus the bed. The walls were white and there was one small window opposite of her bed which had bars on it. "Hello? Where the hell am Ah!"

Pulling against the restraints did nothing. Screaming in both panic and anger, she thrashed about on the bed, trying to find some weakness, some way to get out. Her chest heaved as her last scream died, and she felt hot tears sting her eyes. Where was she? How the hell did she get there? Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to calm her breathing and clear her mind. The last thing she saw was..a man's face suddenly flashed in her mind, quickly followed by a splitting pain in her head. Squeezing her eyes tight she quickly erased the thought and tried to clear her mind once more.

"You sure are feisty this morning." A young boy said as he entered the room from a door that Rogue didn't notice being there before.

"Where am Ah?!" She tried to keep the panic out of her voice, tried not to show she was scared.

"We've been over this every morning for a year now, Anna." The boy said with a slight shake of his head and a frown. "You're in your bedroom."

"This isn't ma bedroom! Ah share a room with Kitty that's twice as big as this! Now where the hell am Ah?" She eyed him warily as he approached her with a small cup in his hand.

"I've told you before that this girl named Kitty does not actually exist. She's just a character from the story your brother reads you." His cold words caught her off guard and all she could do was stare at him.

"W-What?" He had to be lying, she knew that Kitty was real!

"Kitty, Gambit, Logan...all of them are not real."


End file.
